Cinnamon rolls and Cider
by ALC1
Summary: Penny and Leonard attend a concert that brings back bittersweet memories of Penny's childhood. Fluffy Lenny Christmas fic.


**A/N This is just a short and sweet little fluffer-nutter that I put together. I imagined Penny might be thinking of her family back home this time of the year, and miss all the traditions that she grew up with. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, etc. I wish you a Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, a Jolly Festivus, and Seasons Greetings, dear readers. Enjoy! **

Penny squeezed Leonard's hand as they crossed the street together. Her heels clicked on the pavement, her steps light and quick. Her blonde hair was curled, and she had on Leonard's favorite perfume. It was feminine, slightly citrus-y, and very Penny.

Several stores had Christmas lights in the windows. Only two weeks away, holiday-themed displays seemed to be in every storefront, each trying to lure weary moms and dads in to find the perfect gifts for their families.

The church came into view as they approached the next block. It was large and rambling, and at first glance, it reminded Penny of home. Lights glowed in the windows and people were filing in, shaking hands with one another, smiling broadly. A few older men stood together in a circle, cheerily bantering as their wives bustled about in the lobby, welcoming everyone who came in.

The couple walked up the stairs together and in the front door. A friendly, middle-aged woman took their tickets and handed them each a program. Signs pointed the way to the sanctuary, where the program was to be held. The church was large, and Penny pulled Leonard down the aisle and into a small pew near the front.

It was by complete chance that Penny had found a flyer in the ladies' room of the Cheesecake Factory that advertised a 'Carols by Candlelight' singing in the 1st Methodist Church this upcoming weekend. It was completely free to attend, but seating was limited. The handbill had requested that tickets be reserved by calling the number printed on the page. On an impulse, she dialed the number and reserved two tickets, hoping Leonard would agree to go with her.

They'd arrived early by design and both sat quietly for a few moments, drinking in what was around them. Two live Christmas trees were set up, one on each side of the room. Each was 10 feet tall and twinkled with the soft glow of strand upon strand of miniature lights. The middle of the sanctuary had a large set of risers in it, a piano on one side, and a few empty chairs on the other. The lights in the room were dim, providing a soft and soothing glow. Candlesticks, six feet tall, were set up in between the pews. Men were walking from row to row, lighting two of the three candles on each stand.

Leonard turned to Penny, lightly clearing his throat. "So, your family used to go to something like this every year?" he asked.

She nodded happily. "Yep, every year. My Gram would make sure of it- we never missed a year. Our church didn't have all these candlesticks in the aisles, though. They only had a few that were up towards the pulpit. This is pretty impressive."

She paused a moment before speaking again. "After the program, we'd head over to my grandparent's house. Gram always had a crock pot with apple cider warming, and she set out homemade cinnamon rolls. Going to the concert and then to their house…I don't know, it just felt like Christmas- the beginning of it, anyway." She squeezed his hand and he smiled.

The lights dimmed and the performers came out, slowly filing around the room until they formed a horseshoe around the audience. Their mellow tones blended together: bass, tenor, alto, and soprano, creating warmth and feeling. Harmonies combined as their voices rose to crescendo.

Penny felt tears welling in her eyes as the song filled the room. Her entire being was filled with the sound of Christmas, of memories, of belonging with family and friends. She remembered it all- decorating the tree, icing sugar cookies, the thrill of Christmas morning. It was as though she had been transported back to her childhood via song. She closed her eyes, not wanting to forget the feeling. The choir fell silent, and thunderous applause broke out as the singers filed back to the risers.

Goosebumps broke out on her arms as she sat down. Leonard took notice gently rubbed her arm and took his jacket off, draping it over her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile and wiped away a tear.

Leonard observed Penny throughout the concert. The music was enjoyable, but watching her was magic. She seemed almost transported as the choir sang, visibly shaken at some songs, and markedly happy and nearly laughing at others.

As the final number began, the singers encircled the sanctuary yet again, this time each member bearing a lit candle. The lights were completely turned off, and the audience was invited to sing along with the closing song, Silent Night.

Penny's eyes were closed as she sang, grasping Leonard's hand. A tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't bother to brush it away. Her voice wavered slightly as she sang, and he saw her lip tremble. As the song ended, the lights came back on and he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

She wiped her eyes, and stood up, ready to go.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

"Sure, sweetie. Just…lots of memories, you know?"

He nodded, and put his hand in the small of her back as they walked out together. They strolled down the sidewalk quietly for a block until Penny spoke.

"Did you like it?" she asked, almost shyly.

He grinned. "I did. I can see now why your family used to go to concerts together. I can just imagine you as a little girl, ready to dig into cider and a cinnamon roll."

She laughed. "It's a special memory. Thank you for going with me, sweetie. It meant so much."

He turned, impulsively kissing her lips and wrapping her in a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just for being yourself- whether you realize it or not, you shared something special with me tonight. I'm glad you asked me to come with you."

She gave him an impish look. "Guess what I have at home?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Cider and cinnamon rolls?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Okay then," he smiled, "let's go."


End file.
